


Dragons in the Clouds

by wearesuchweirdos



Category: Cry_Wolf, Young MacGyver, Young MacGyver (2003)
Genre: Cross Over, Dragon AU, M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearesuchweirdos/pseuds/wearesuchweirdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU loosely based on Eragon) Clay MacGyver had lived with his uncle ever since his parents had been murdered, helping around in the farm, raising the crops, going into the town to run errands- That's what his life was on day to day. Only time things ever changed was when the traders came into town- But what he least expected was for this year to greatly stand out from all others by finding a stone in the middle of the Dark Forest when he had chased young buck. Choosing to take the stone home proved to be either the biggest mistake, or the best thing to have ever happened to the young MacGyver when it turned out to be an egg. A dragon egg. A species that had been thought had been long extint ever since the king- Erasmus rose to power long ago. With a shy little dragon, and the possible thread of being taken by the royal army things seem to be a little harder than anyone originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clay had been out hunting for almost a week now. And so far his hunt hadn’t been much successful. Just a few squirrels and some rabbits. But finally- Finally when Clay managed to follow the track of a young buck, he felt as if it was the happiest day of his life. This could be enough to sell to the butcher in town for good money, and hopefully be able to keep him and his uncle on their feet for a little longer. Clay had an arrow already on his bow, pointed right at the buck. He took in a deep breath, relaxing and loosening his muscles. _Come on MacGyver, don’t mess this up._ He told himself as he opened his eyes and released the string, arrow flying into the air before the buck took off running. “No! Come back here!” Clay yelled frustrated as he stood up from the wet ground and mumbled a string of curses as he walked to the tree and retrieved his arrow. “Stupid buck-“ He mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the bushes to retrieve his pack, but angry and haven’t been paying attention to his surroundings his foot caught onto something and send Clay falling face first to the floor.

“Today is not my day-“ Clay said in complete defeat as he sat up as best as he could and spitted out the mud that had gotten on his mouth and turned to look at what had tripped him. “What?” The object before him was a big multi colored stone. Blue, purple and some white accents on it. Hesitantly Clay reached out to grab it, and found it to surpsingly not be as heavy as it looked. Odd. His head snapped up when he heard the sound of crunching leaves nearby, and quickly realizing he was in the zone of danger Clay gathered the stone into his arms and shoved it inside of his pack before he took off running.

He knew he shouldn't have been in the dark forest, no one ever went there. But just- The buck had been _right there_. How could he have allowed it to escape? Now  Clay was sitting at the table, listening to his uncle rant about safety, about the stupidity of going into the forest by himself.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" His uncle said, voice raised.

"No, uncle. I am sorry. I hadn't realized the tracks had led me there until I was already in too deep. I am _sorry._ " Clay apologized once more.

His uncle replied with a loud groan and dragging a hand down his face. He'd been awfully nervous ever since the death of Clay's parent's, the sense of adventure had been ripped away from him and replaced with a need for extreme caution and safety. "Just- Go to your room, it's already night." And with that Clay's uncle, Angus, made his way out of the kitchen and into his own room.

Clay sighed, waiting until he heard his uncle getting prepared to bed before he dug through his pack and took out the meat and the furrs of the bunnies he caught. Setting the furrs aside Clay prepared the meat to be smoked before he laid it out on the table and took it outside, bulding a small fire inside of the smoke house and watching the fire as it came to life. The young MacGyver pulled a log and sat by close, wanting to keep an eye on the fire and not wanting to stay away from the house. It took him a few minutes before he dug back into his pack and pulled out the stone he had found in the forest. "What are you?" He asked as he polished the stone clean with his sleeve, taking off all the dry mud. It was even more beautiful now that it was clean- But Clay still had never seen anything like it. He rolled the stone in his hands, watching in awe as it seemed to reflect the light of the fire, making it even more brighter. But when Clay changed the stone to hold it with another hand, it rolled out of his hand. "Nononono." He said as he quickly tried to reach for it but could only watch hopelessly as the stone rolled right into the fire. He thought about retrieving it, but the tought of burning his hands didn't seem all that great. But just as he thought about going to retrieve some water and putting out the fire there was a loud cracking noise and Clay quickly looked back to the stone and watched as cracks started appearing all over the stone, all meeting at the same spot. Scared he took a step back, and he was right to do so, because just as he did something popped out of the stone--- No... Egg. Slowly a head came out, followed by two large appendixes. Somethign that could only be described as wings. The creature opened its eyes and broke free of it's shell completly, seeming completly unbothered by the fire. Hesitantly the creature stepped away from the fire, where it unfolded it's tiny wings and shook it's body. That's when Clay recognized the creature, and gasped. "A- A dragon..." He mumbled, his voice caught the creatures attention as now the tiny red dragon was looking direcly at Clay. Clay froze in his spot and could only watch as the dragon came closer and closer to him, sniffing Clay before the most unexpected thing happened. The dragon started trying to climb up Clay's leg. "I uh, what?" Fear pulsing through him, and still awaiting a sudden death, Clay reached up and scooped up the dragon in his arms. The dragon was still slimy from the mebrane within the egg, but he snuggled up to Clay's chest, enjoying the warmth the human gave off.

Clay stood there for a long time, simply staring down at the dragon, not believing this was happening. After what seemed like hours, Clay finally reached out and hesitantly petted the dragon along it's neck, something which the dragon hatchling seemed to enjoy as it let out a small humm sound. Clay looked back to the house- His uncle seemed to be asleep, but the dragon--- What would he do with the dragon? He didn't have a doubt that his uncle would not allow him to keep it. And there he stayed for a long time. With the dragon in his arms and running over hundreds of different scenarios before he saw that the more he thought of it, the more reasons he found to keep it.

And that's how Clay ended up putting out the fire, stealing some of the strips of rabbit meat and carrying the dragon into his room. With a sound of protest the dragon changed from Clay's arms and crawled onto Clay's bed. Clay laid out the meat on a stool nearby the table, hoping if the dragon got hungry he'd go for the meat and not for himself. Still retaining some fear within him Clay climbed onto the bed, but as soon as his head touched the pillow he was already falling into sleep- Being so exausted he didn't notice when the tiny red dragon snuck under the blankets and settled down on top of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay bonds with his new dragon, and just some fluff to cushion for the preparing things to come mwuahaha

Clay woke up when he felt something heavy on his face, and sunshine on his eyes. He opened his eyes, groaning as he saw just what was on his face- A scaly tale. "Hmm?" He mumbled out, rubbing the sleep of his eyes and for a second he freaked out as he saw the winged lizard resting on his chest. Then he remembered the prior night's events, he sighed in relief and slumped down on the pillow and hesitantly reached out and lightly petter the dragon. He watched as the dragon opened one eye and looked over at him. For a second he thought he was about to get bitten when instead the dragon moved so he was facing Clay and laid back down across Clay's chest and purred softly, as if encouraging he petting. Clay chuckled and kept petting the dragon, "Who would've thought?" He said surprised, unable to believe that this dragon was so docile--- Almost like a puppy.

Then something occured to him, just like puppies had to be named, he assumed that so did dragons. "We'll have to name you---" He said softly, and that seemed to catch the dragon's attention, who opened his eyes and looked at Clay with interest. "Would you like to be named?" He asked, and in reply the dragon closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Alright--- Sooo..." Clay hummed, pausing his petting and looking around his room for some kind of inspiration and received nothing. He simply laid there, looking up from the roof back down to the dragon, and in a few moments he got something and he looked down at the dragon with exciment. "What do you think of Tom?" The dragon perked up instantly and leaned his head into Clay's hand as a sign of approval. "Tom it is then." He chuckled.

"Clayton!" Angus' voice rang through their small house. "Clay, time to get up, we got work to do. Food's served on the table, I am going into town, I need you to work the smoke house today. Preparations for winter need to start." His uncle announced, and just after a few moments the door of the house was closing. aTom climbed off of Clay's chest and stretched out, and for the first time Clay was able to see Tom's wings unfold fully. Clay looked in awe at the red and grey dragon. Clay kicked off the blankets and stretched out. Soon Tom was tugging at Clay's pants with his mouth. "Yes, Tom?" He asked softly and leaned down to pet the dragon. Tom let out a squeak before he walked over to the door and started clawing at it. "Okay, okay, I am coming. But you're not leaving the house, got it?" Tom seemed to completly ignore him as he kept on clawing at the door. Rolling his eyes playfully Clay jumped off the bed and went over to open the door. Quickly Tom crawled out, nose high in the air, sniffing and trying to find some food. When he spotted what was laid down on the table he attemped climbing it to get to the food. "You're so adorable." Clay laughed and looked over his plate, eyeing the eggs and the piece of meat, shredding the meat into smaller pieces he grabbed another plate and set the meat on it before he hoisted Tom up on the table and put the meat in front of him. Tom instantly launged onto the meat, eating it without much chewing and simply swallowing it down.

Clay watched him for a few moments before he started to pick at his eggs and bread. Once Tom was done with his meat he sniffed curiously at Clay's bread, without much of a second thought Clay took the bread and held out a little piece the which he nomed on lazyly and went to curl up on the edge of the table, seeming to fall asleep again.

Once Clay was done eating and putting the plates away he looked over at Tom. "Psst, you awake?" The dragon opened his eyes lazily, "Hey, buddy, I need to go out and work, want to come with me?" The dragon nodded, and sat up. Clay gathered the little dragon in his arms and put him on his shoulder. Tom seemed to like being on that spot as he settled comftably on Clay's shoulder. Clay carried the little dragon aboutside with him to start his daily duties for the day.

The two spend all day outside, until Clay's uncle came back from running his errands and Clay had to go make Tom hide in his room, wanting no proof of his dragon's existance to be left for Angus to be found out.

"Finished everything?" Angus asked as he sat across Clay, noting things down on his notebook.

"Yeah- I finished the meat, and it's all ready and packed and it can hopefully launch us through the winter, or at least maybe we can sell enough of it to keep us going." Clay looked up at his uncle and offered him a small smile. "I'll try and go hunting again tomorrow, not for a week like I did, but--"

"You don't have to, Clay. We'll make it, we always do." His uncle reassured him.

And they had. Ever since Clay's parents had died, it had been just his uncle and him. For as long as he could remember. And no matter how tough crops were, or how long winter lasted, and how little food they actually managed to store, well. They always made it through. "I know, I know. But still, I want to help, uncle. We've always made it, but what if one day we don't? What'll happen then?"

Angus stopped, laying down his pencil and notebook and looking up at Clay. "That day will never come, Clay. Have faith in me. I went to talk to the butcher today, and a few other merchants. We'll sell the last of the surplus preserves we have to them, and with the money we'll have enough meat and such to last us through the winter. I have it planned out, okay? Nothing to worry about. We got this." Angus reassured him, smiling, playing with the charm hung around his neck in a leather chord.

"Alright." Clay said, offering his uncle a smile before he stood up from the table. "I am going to sleep- I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, sleep well Clay. Don't forget to grab an extra blanket, it's going to freeze tonight."

"I will." Clay called back as he entered the room only to get pounced on by Tom. Clay had to hold back a laugh as he held the dragon in his arms and nuzzled him.

 _I missed you._ A voice rang in Clay's head, startled he took a step back and looked around, then finally to Tom.

"That--- That's you?" He asked, stunned.

_Yes._

"Okay--- Weird...." He shook his head, truly too tired to try and figure this out or argue. "Anyway, it's time to sleep."  
  


Tom quickly jumped off his arms and onto the floor, running around in a circle. ' _No. Dragons do not sleep. I AM FIRE!_ ' He announced, standing up on his hind legs, and holding up his two front legs in the air and showing his sharp teeth to try and seem threatening. ' _I AM DEATH_!" Tom quickly changed poses, being now on all fours, wings completly unfolded and letting out a low growl that seemed more commical coming from him than anything.

Clay chuckled and took off his shoes, tossing them to the corner and going to sit down on the bed. "Well Fire and Death, it's time to sleep."

 _'Nooooo'_   Tom whined, though through his lazy motions one could notice that the dragon was in fact, sleepy.

"I'll give you a treat in the morning?" Clay proposed.

' _May I sleep on your chest again? You're warm.'_ Clay chuckled and nodded. 

"Alright, fine, you can. But just no more tails in my mouth-"

 _I promise._ Tom replied and climbed on the bed along with Clay, sneaking down under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, news. Clay's parents died when he was six years old (And he is now 23), and he is unable to recall any vivid moments from his life with them.
> 
> And as a last note
> 
> Tom is unable to speak any lenguage that is not that one natural of the dragons, which if he spoke to Clay, Clay wouldn't understand. So Tom communicates with Clay in a kind of telephatic way, as dragons develop a deep link with the human they belong to. Clay is also able to do this with Tom, though he isn't aware of it yet.


End file.
